


Rainy Heartache

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul





	Rainy Heartache

Rafael tossed and turned as the rain poured outside. It was going to be another sleepless night. He didn't know how many more he could take.

He snapped his eyes open and looked toward your side of the bed. You looked so tranquil. A picture of true beauty. He wanted to reach out and touch you, to hold you close. That always put him to sleep. He didn't want to disrupt the peace. You deserved the blissful lull of sleep. 

He inhaled your scent and closed his eyes. He wanted to savor every moment. He should have kept his eyes closed.

There was a stirring and a soft cry from the other side of the room. The crying grew louder and more intense. He walked to the bassinet and picked up his daughter.

“I know, baby girl. I miss her too. It's just you and me now.”


End file.
